Flores
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que significan los gladiolos? Recuerdo y fidelidad. Pero también impulsividad; me haces ser impulsivo, Narcisa. Olvido, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, quien soy y cómo debo comportarme. Y eso, lejos de hacerme sentir inseguro o incómodo, me vuelve loco. Me vuelves loco.


_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **Advertencias** : Primera generación. Hogwarts. He intentado que los personajes queden IC, pero la verdad es que no estoy del todo convencida con el resultado.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos:** 1/1.

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN - ¡OJO!** He tenido en cuenta las principales novedades de la última edición de la _Ortografía de la lengua española (2010)_. Con esto quiero decir que, por ejemplo, palabras como "solo" o los pronombres demostrativos NO se tildan, entre otras cosas.

* * *

 **flores.**

 **[narcissa & lucius]**

Narcissa observó con ojo crítico el ramo de narcisos azules que había sobre la cama. Sabía que no eran peligrosos, lo acababa de comprobar, pero no se decidía por tomarlos. ¿Quién se los habría regalado y con qué propósito? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo había atravesado las protecciones que tenía sobre su cama? No es que las necesitara, las protecciones claro, pero viviendo en Slytherin y rodeada de perras rencorosas, no hacía ningún mal en ser precavida.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente molesta y se dejó caer en una esquina de la cama, casi aplastando su almohada. No le tenía miedo a las estúpidas flores, es que no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Eso o que no quería ir a Pociones donde estaría el lameculos de Slughorn. ¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre un Slytherin?

Sí, sería eso último.

—¿Narcissa? —una cabellera azabache apareció en su campo de visión. Era una de sus compañeras—. ¿No vas a clase? ¿Y esas flores?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros.

No era muy digno, pero no importaba.

Arya, ese era el nombre de su compañera de habitación, apartó las cortinas del todo y se acercó hasta las flores. Ni un solo hechizo de comprobación, Narcissa no sabía como Arya llevaba cinco años en Slytherin y seguía viva. Se tensó al ver que su amiga tomaba una pequeña nota oculta entre las flores, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

Tragó saliva. No iba a reaccionar, ella no tenía nada que ocultar ni ningún motivo para ilusionarse, eran unas estúpidas flores.

Arya sonrió.

—¿No quieres leerla? —preguntó con falso tono inocente—. No está firmada, pero nada que un hechizo localizador no pueda hacer.

Narcissa tenía en la punta de la lengua un hechizo punzante, pero se abstuvo de usarlo. Era infantil, si Arya quería burlarse de ella, que lo hiciera. Narcissa después buscaría la mejor forma de vengarse. Había cientos de hechizos que Arya desconocía que hacían verdadero daño.

Hechizos Black, por supuesto.

Casi se le escapó una sonrisa, casi.

Tuvo que sonreír y tuvo que ser una sonrisa retorcida porque Arya dejó caer la nota sobre las flores y puso una excusa tonta de que no iba a saltarse las clases y de que la ayudaría si era necesario. Cobarde, pensó.

Narcissa tomó la nota con el dedo índice y pulgar. Se la acercó a la cara con cuidado y un agradable olor traspasó sus fosas nasales. No era un perfume cualquiera, era el que ella usaba siempre. Quien fuera el dueño de las flores, había estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella o se había informado muy bien. No sabía que era peor.

La abrió.

No había mucho escrito. Y aun así quiso quemar la nota.

 _«Sé que son tus flores favoritas, Cissy»._

La quemó.

Ni eran sus flores favoritas ni tenía derecho a llamarla _Cissy_. Eso solo se lo permitía a sus hermanas y porque con ellas no tenía que fingir ser una estirada e inalcanzable Black.

Pero le dio un punto, había acertado con el olor de su perfume. Solo por eso no quemaría las flores, solo las tiraría a la basura delante de todo la escuela. Era menos cruel, ¿cierto?

No lo era en absoluto.

Llevó el ramo de narcisos por todo el colegio, llamando la atención de muchos de sus compañeros, pero tuvieron la decencia de no hacer comentarios. No fue hasta el partido de esa tarde, cuando decidió que ya era el momento de deshacerse de esas flores y del idiota en cuestión.

Las tiró al suelo y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta y el cabello rubio cayendo con elegancia alrededor de su túnica. Pasos firmes y espalda recta como todo buen Slytherin que se precie.

—Eres mala, Narcissa.

Se detuvo. Malfoy, con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto y el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, le sonreía. El muy idiota creía que eso era suficiente para tenerla comiendo de su mano. Ella no pertenecía a su séquito de admiradores, ni ahora ni nunca.

Le lanzó una mirada de desdén antes de seguir su camino cuando llegó a una conclusión. A una conclusión muy divertida. Deshizo los pasos andados y se plantó justo en sus narices. La diferencia de altura era una nimiedad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy? —preguntó con falso tono de preocupación, el aludido alzó una ceja suspicaz, pero su sonrisa vaciló una milésima de segundo. Lo tenía comiendo de su mano, como siempre—. ¿Por qué te molesta lo que yo haga con unas estúpidas flores horribles?

—Flores que llevan tu nombre.

—¿Y por eso das por hecho que son _mis favoritas_? —veneno. Sus palabras eran como dagas envenenadas—. Eres tan simple, Malfoy.

Se dio la vuelta, no sin mirarlo de arriba a abajo con una mueca de disgusto pintada en su rostro. El partido estaba a punto de comenzar y Narcissa, de desaparecer de su vista, cuando decidió que ya estaba cansado de aguantar sus desplantes. O eso es lo que pensaría Narcissa tras escucharlo.

—¡Narcissa! —gritó, llamando la atención de un grupo de alumnos más pequeños. Narcissa se paró, pero no se giró—. Tus flores favoritas son los gladiolos.

Narcissa apretó los puños. Las uñas se clavaban en su piel recordando que ella era una Black y una Slytherin, que debía mantener la calma y devolver el golpe con la misma sutileza. Era incapaz, por lo que se decantó por lanzarle una mirada asesina por encima del hombro y marcharse de allí ,pretendiendo que no escuchaba las risas del equipo de Slytherin.

Malfoy iba a pagarlo caro.

Lo juraba por cada miembro de su honorable casa.

Esa misma noche, en la intimidad de su habitación, se encontró con un gladiolo encima de su almohada. Y una nota con la indudable caligrafía de Malfoy.

 _«¿Sabes lo que significan los gladiolos? Recuerdo y fidelidad. También impulsividad. Narcissa, me haces ser impulsivo. Olvido, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, quién soy y cómo debo comportarme. Y eso, lejos de hacerme sentir inseguro o incómodo, me desquicia. No sé lo que nos depara el futuro, no me gusta pensar en eso. Lo que sí sé, es que te veo en él, Narcissa Black, y que estoy dispuesto a alejar a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino. Ódiame, si lo prefieres. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero prométeme algo, una cosa muy sencilla: sé tú misma. Sé la chica que mata con la misma sonrisa con la que puede revivir a una marchita flor._

 _Sé solo tú, Cissy.—LM»._

Y, por primera vez en años, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Dobló la nota y la metió en el libro de Herbología que su hermana le había regalado para su cumpleaños. También guardó el gladiolo blanco.

—De todas formas —murmuró en la oscuridad, sabiéndose protegida por los hechizos de silencio— te voy a devolver la jugarreta de esta tarde, Malfoy. Nadie deja en ridículo a una Black.

"Y averiguaré si tuviste algo que ver con los estúpidos narcisos, por supuesto".

Con un movimiento de varita, desvaneció la vela que levitaba por encima de su cabeza y se dejó abrazar por el cansancio. Esa noche, la primera de muchas, soñó con Malfoy y un hipotético futuro donde llenaría los jardines de Malfoy Manor con gladiolos. Era estúpido e infantil, y nadie nunca lo sabría.

Y mucho menos Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»_


End file.
